One Night Turnaround
by BM.Real.X7
Summary: Music. Drinks. Good Company. Those three things were needed to make the night memorable. Two stranger thought so. However as the night ends and the sun rises. Both will open their eyes to find out exactly why those three things are a bad combination.
1. Chapter 1 Shots

_Hello! Wooo :) Here is a new Fanfic I've been working on for a while._

_As some of you may know. Delos and Maggie are my favorite couple. So this Fanfic will be mainly about them. But since I love all the other couple, they will also be in this._

– _o -_

_Uhm. Even though Its a Night World FanFiction. The Night world does not exist in this story. So everyone is human. No such thing as Vampires, witches, shifters. No circle daybreak. No Wild powers. Nothing. Also no soulmates. But the soulmate couples will still be connected by love :) _

_Also. Most of them are around the age of 22-24. I don't think it will be that hard to picture them a little older. _

_-o-_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_-o-_

_Hope you guys decide to give this story a shot! I promise it will be good. Also, I know this chapter is short. Don't worry, the other ones will be longer. Enjoy the first chapter!_

_-o-_

**One Night Turnaround**

- o -

Music. Drinks. Good Company. Those three things were needed to make the night memorable. Two stranger thought so. However as the night ends and the sun rises. Both will open their eyes to find out exactly why those three things are a bad combination. It took one night, to change everything.

- o-

_**Chapter 1; Shots**_

She shivered as the cold breeze touched her skin once again. She tucked her hand in the only pocket her jeans had and as she leaned against the wall she licked her bottom lip, already feeling it dry.

Her eyes were focused on the moon as she listened to the other voice coming from the little device she was holding against her ear. Her hand had to be frozen by now.

"…_don't stay too late" _It was hard to hear her friends voice.She could still hear the music coming from the bar because the door she had used to get out was slightly opened, making sure she wouldn't get stuck outside.

"We wont," she spoke calmly "just relax Poppy, I promise we will leave the bar by 12."

"_You better! You still have a whole month ahead of you! Don't forget that, so make sure not to drink-"_

"I wont!" She exclaimed interrupting her friend. "Pops, everything will be okay" she giggled slightly as she shivered once again. "Now go_ entertain _James"

"_Very funny." _she heard Poppy fake a laugh. _"Take care Maggie. Tell everyone to control their drinking!" _Maggie agreed before saying her goodbye's and hanging up the phone. 

The wind blew violently as she try to keep her hair in control. She took one last look at the sky. The full moon shining so strong and yet no stars around her because she was in Vegas. A city that had so many lights in the night. Lights that stopped the stars from shining.

Maggie smiled thinking of her friend Mary-Lynnette. No wonder she didn't really like Vegas. With one last breeze making her body shiver, Maggie stepped back inside the hotel.

- o -

After three years of painful classes and stressful nights. Maggie was finally free. They were all, finally free. That's why they had planned the friendship-grad-trip.

At first, it was only meant to be her, Rashel, Poppy, Jez and Hannah- that's why they called it the friendship-grad-trip. However, James had forced them to change their plans as he proposed to Poppy right after graduation. He begged Poppy to stay with him, and of course, she had eventually given in. Later, both Hannah and Jez both decided to invite their boyfriends. With Maggie and Rashel's luck, they had accepted their invitation.

It had taken them a while to decide where exactly they would be going, but eventually they picked Vegas. Thierry had offered to pay for the trip, which was extremely nice of him. But what else could be expected from a rich boy like him?

This was their second night in Vegas. They're trip was meant to last a month. So a month from now, Tuesday, they would all be forced to drive back to Miami. For now, they were staying in a fancy hotel. A hotel that had a pretty big bar.

That's why Maggie was standing alone. The place was so big, she had lost her friends. Trying to look for them would be hopeless. Apart from the fact that the place was huge, there were way too many people.

Maggie still had some hope she would find them. But after she scanned the place three times, she gave up. _Oh well, I can have fun by myself. _She thought. _Besides, Hannah and Thierry are probably already upstairs doing inappropriate stuff. Jez and Morgead are probably dancing, and I'm sure Rashel has found someone to entertain her. _

Maggie scanned the room again, but this time she was looking for somewhere to go. She considered getting another drink, but she wasn't in the mood to pass through that huge crowd blocking the bar.

A few feet away from her, was the dance floor. She could go dance but then again, most of the people dancing were in couples or in groups. She didn't have anyone at the moment so she let that idea pass.

There were some tables that had card games out, like poker and blackjack. Maggie rolled her eyes. She was definitely going to let that option pass. She hated card games.

With a sigh. Maggie gave up. Nothing was really calling her attention. She thought about trying to look for her friends again, or even heading up to her room- after all she did promise Poppy she would be careful. After Looking around the place once more Maggie found herself walking towards the door.

That was until she heard some yelling.

_Shots! Shots! Shots!_

Chants actually. A group of people were standing around a big table chanting the word 'shots' over and over again. Maggie smiled. _Drinking competition? _She guessed as she started making her way there.

The crowd of people that surrounded the table all seemed to have had a drink too much, Maggie noticed. But that's what made it fun for her. She made her way to the front as she slightly pushed some people. They didn't seem to care, they only smiled and kept drinking whatever they had in hand.

Once she was standing right in front of the table covered with empty glasses, Maggie placed her attention on the two guys that were sitting down and facing each other. They were the only ones not chanting 'shots' seeing how both were the ones taking the shots.

One had ash-blonde hair and seemed to be the tallest of the two. He had a cocky smile on his lips as he drank from a small little glass. The other guy had wavy brown hair. He was wearing a white shirt only, making his shoulders stand out, he seemed to be the type that worked out constantly.

"Going to give up yet?" The one with the ash-blonde hair spoke. His voice was cheerful and a little shaky.

"You kidding me? Come on, another round!" the other guy replied with a huge smile on his face.

Maggie saw her opportunity.

"Can I join?" Two heads looked up. She smiled to herself as she noticed her voice had been loud enough for them to hear. She noticed the blonde one had bright coloured eyes and the one with the nice shoulders had yellow eyes. They were both very attractive.

The crowd had also heard her words. They seemed to have gained more interest in the whole thing. The blonde guy was the one to answer her question. "Sure" he said with a smirk. Then he picked up a jacket from an empty chair that was next to him and gestured her to sit there.

Maggie satisfied with the quick acceptance took a seat in the chair. The guy with the yellow eyes had given the other guys a worried gaze. Maggie guessed he wasn't to sure about letting a girl into their contest. However soon enough, after yellow eyes studied her for a while the worried expression on his face was replaced with a very excited expression.

She smiled to herself as he called the bartender and ordered three more rounds of shots. The crowd cheered as it got bigger.

"Don't chicken out now" the blonde one said before winking.

Maggie smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it"

As they waited for the bartender to bring in the shots. Maggie had taken of her jacket and tied up her hair. She saw wavy brown hair guy give her a look of approval as he saw what she was wearing. A white strap-less shirt with the words 'bite me' written on there.

The bartender got there after five minutes. Maggie made her self comfortable as ash-blonde guy gave each of them their glasses.

Maggie smiled as a memory came to mind. She remembered a little conversation she had shared with Hannah this morning. _A drink, music and good company is all I need to have fun! _She had told her.

The crowd started their chant again and soon enough she was taking her shots.

_That's all I need…_

'_Now say; I'm fucked up!'_

_- o -_

_Thats it! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!_

_So two big questions:_

_Continue?_

_or_

_Delete story?_

_Peace out guys! I have to go party ;) but anywho..._

_Review?_

_Please?_

_-Maria_


	2. Chapter 2 Just a Nightmare

_Hello:) okay, since last chapter was short, I decided to post the next chapter. _

_I dont have much to say, other then, Thank You! Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are amazing._

_-o-_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

_-o-_

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 2; Just a Nightmare**_

_Ash Redfern_

After mentally debating with myself on where I should go eat for over thirty minutes. Quinn announced he had already asked room service to bring up two breakfast meals.

So that's why I was angry. I've wasted already thirty minutes of my morning. "You know, you could of said that from the beginning" I told him

Quinn shrugged "Whatever" before he sat on his bed.

Quinn and I were sharing a room seeing how we couldn't afford our own like Delos. We had spend most of our money two months ago when we went to Spain. Of course if we would have been staying in a different hotel, then the story would be different. But no, Delos just loved fancy hotels with big bars. _Drinks. Music. Good Company. I need that to have fun! _He had once said, and apparently this hotel had all that.

"My head hurts like a bitch" I told Quinn as I laid on my bed.

"Really? I would have never guessed" Quinn practically yelled "What did you expect Ash! After all those drinks!"

"I only had a few!" I protested not getting why Quinn was so mad.

"Then explain this, idiot!" Quinn yelled once again shoving a paper on my chest. I grabbed it and my eyes widened after I scanned through it.

"Are you _fuckin' _kidding me!" I practically cried out as I slammed my hands on my face.

"Lucky for you, the bartender included Delos' bill in there, so he will help you pay"

"What did Delos say?" I asked as I tried to recall exactly how many drinks I had.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him since last night. I tried calling his room but that bastard wont answer. His cell phone is off."

I sighed before reading the paper once again. Lets just say I owed the hotel a lot of money. This could not be happening. I just bought myself a car! And it was expensive- actually I'm still paying for it.

I made a mental note to punch Delos in the face seeing how this was all his fault. He suggested the drinking competition. But even so, the bill was to high, the bartender had to have made a mistake.

Checking the paper Quinn had thrown at me for the third time I was able to notice something. After two sets of tequila shots, we had ordered three more.

The Girl! I remembered as my stomach started growling. The girl with the brown hair and tempting eyes. Shit. I should have thought it over before allowing her to join us. How was I suppose to know they were going to charge us for her drinks?

I didn't care though. I didn't know how, but I was going to find her. There was no way I would end up paying for her. I made a second mental note. I had to call Delos later on, maybe he got her number. For now, I focused my attention on Quinn-

He was checking himself out in front of a mirror.

"_What are you doing?" _I asked disturbed.

"Getting ready. How do I look?"

"I'm not answering that" I told him as I got up from my bed and went to search for a shirt to put on. It was cold in here, which was stupid seeing how yesterday had been so hot I had walked around shirtless all day. "What are you getting ready for?" I asked not really caring.

"Date" he said simply causing my turn around and stare at him with shock written all over my face.

"You have a date?" I asked with pure disbelief, which only got him annoyed.

"Its not really a date" he confessed while giving me death glares. "I'm just going to buy her breakfast…" Quinn trailed off as he started putting his shoes on.

"Wait. If you are going out for breakfast, why did you order two meals?" I asked confused.

Quinn walked up to the door with his wallet on his mouth as he tried fixing his pants with both his hands. "Hwaf fan pluain" I heard him say before he left. It took me a minute to figure out what he had _actually _said.

_Have fun paying…_

Bastard.

_Rashel Jordan_

You should have seen the look in Jez's face when I told her I was going to go out with a guy for breakfast. A guy, that goes by the name John, but prefers to be called Quinn.

She went ballistic on me. Mostly because I think she was surprised. I usually- actually I never go out with a guy that I don't know anything about.

"Why?" She practically yelled.

I shrugged "He lost our poker game. Winner got free breakfast" I explained pretty calm- which I wasn't.

"But you just met him" Jez protested.

I rolled my eyes. "So?"

"You don't even know him" Jez yelled out as she collapsed on the couch in my hotel room.

"I know his name" I said sitting down next to her "And after breakfast ill probably know more about him"

"What if he is a rapist?"

I laughed as Jez rolled her eyes. "I doubt it"

"I'm not going to stop you from going" she told me as she stood up "I'm just going to tell you to be careful"

"I will"

"Also, remember, we are only here for a month. Miami is far from here, so…" She trailed of as I nodded. She was pretty much just reminding me that nothing could really happen between me and John.

"So, what are you doing?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well, Morgead is taking me out. I think we are going to the mall" Jez shrugged as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Are Hannah and Thierry going with you?" I asked as I stretched my hands.

"Morgead invited them, but apparently they already have plans" she yelled from the bathroom.

I nodded already thinking of what exactly those plans were. Yuck. "How about Maggie?" I asked remembering my friend who I haven't seen since she left to take a phone call from Poppy- who had ditched us to stay with her 'fiancé'.

"That's why I cam here. To invite both you and Maggie, but now I know you cant go. Where is Maggie by the way?" She asked as she came out of the bathroom with her hair a little wet.

"Don't know" I said realising something. I stood up from the couch and walked over to Maggie's bed. I examined it a little before my mouth fell open.

It was exactly like she left it yesterday. _Exactly. _I knew Maggie could never be capable of making her bed so neatly and it was what? Nine am? Maggie was never up this early. Oh shit!

"Call Maggie!" I yelled immediately to Jez as I searched for my cell phone.

_This is not good…_

_Delos Redfern_

The annoying ring of a phone woke me up. Well, my eyes were still closed. But I was awake.

I was feeling sick. Dead sick. My stomach seemed to have died on me, every part of my body felt sore and lets not start talking about my headache. The stupid ringing was making me want my head to just explode.

Just when I was about that stand up and follow the ringing to wherever the phone was so I could break the damn thing, the ringing decided to stop.

I sighed with relief before reaching out for the blanket that was only covering half my body with my right hand. I pulled it up seeing how I was getting cold and then I froze when I felt a breeze on my behind.

I never sleep naked, _whatthefuck? _I asked myself and that's when I realised something. My left hand was stuck below _something._

I flashed my eyes open and turned my head sideways.

Right in front of me, there was a girl. Her body was covered with another blanket. I couldn't see her face because her hair was covering it, but I was certain she was facing me. My hand was underneath her waist. One of her hands was slightly placed on my chest seeing how I was laying on my back- unlike her who was on her side.

_Do something! _My mind was yelling. _Do something!_

What was I suppose to do?

I mean, what do you usually do when you wake up to see a stranger laying on your bed naked? I wasn't sure if she was actually naked, but I wasn't about to check- what if she woke up?

With my luck. That's exactly what she was doing.

Her head had moved slightly making her hair fall back behind her ear. I was now able to see one closed eye. I felt the hand that was on my chest, stretch out a little before it started to move up until it hit my jaw softly. I felt as her hand slowly found its way back to my chest as she softly touched me. Then I felt one of her fingers poke me twice as I saw the one visible eye pop open.

She looked straight into my yellow eyes before blinking twice. Then she did something that nearly made my head explode.

She screamed.

_Mary-Lynnette Carter_

"I still don't understand why you have to go" My boyfriend of three years pouted as I placed the last bag on the back of the van.

"Because" I said as I walked up to him with a smile "they want me to be a witness" I told him before slightly kissing his mouth.

"Isn't that why Mark and Jade are going?" He asked as he placed his hands around my waist.

"Mark is a witness, Jade is only going because of her brother" I kissed him again "she hasn't seen him for five years now, and seeing how he is in Vegas, she wants to take the chance"

"I still don't see why-" I shut him up with another small kiss, that eventually turned out to be a long, passionate and perfect kiss.

"Stop complaining so much" I said after taking a lot of deep breaths. "I will only be gone for a month."

"That's another thing that confuses me. Why a month?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I sighed. "Jeremy, you know they are planning on living there. Therefore I have to help them-"

"Stop giving him explanations" Thea's voice was the one that interrupted me. She was walking towards us with Eric. They were holding hands as they walked very close to each other.

I laughed as I saw Jeremy flip her off as soon as they were in front of us.

"Stop being such a baby, boy. You will have her back in a month" Thea told Jeremy as she slapped his cheek gently.

"Exactly" Eric said as he put an arm around Thea's shoulder. "It's not like she is going to find someone else in Vegas and never come back"

Both Jeremy and I laughed at that. Find someone that can take Jeremy's place in my heart was impossible. I've loved Jeremy since high school even though we only started dating in college.

"Unfortunately I don't think my sister is that smart" Mark, my beloved brother, joked as him and Jade came out of the house. They were both carrying bags of food, I assume.

"Thea, do me a favour and adopt Mark or something" Jeremy said jokingly as I rolled my eyes "he is a good doggy, he will behave"

"Hey!" Jade said hitting Jeremy with one of the bags she was carrying.

"I was joking!" Jeremy cried out as he rubbed his arm.

"Okay, cool it down. Shall we go?" Thea asked as soon as we all stopped laughing.

"No" Jeremy was the only one to say that as the rest of us answered with a 'sure' or 'yes'.

"Good!" Eric yelled as he raised his hands with excitement.

"Well" Jeremy said as he reached out to hug Thea "I wish you the best of luck with that fag"

"Hit him again Jade" Eric begged as Thea and Jeremy shared a hug.

"You know, you can still change your mind" Jeremy told Eric before shaking his hand and giving him a man hug.

"I would never change my mind" Eric said before getting a kiss from Thea.

"Thanks Jeremy!" Thea yelled before going inside the van. Thea sat on the passenger seat as Eric took the driver seat. Mark and Jade were already inside the van, they were sitting in the very back.

"Ill miss you" I told Jeremy as I hugged him.

"Me too" He said before he lifted my chin up and locked our lips. I gave him another hug before getting inside the van.

"Have fun!" was the last thing I heard Jeremy say before Eric drove off.

_Maggie Neely_

I felt my ass hit the ground after I jumped back holding very tightly the blanket I had.

"You okay?" The guy who had just scared the hell out of me asked as he crawled from across the bed making sure the blanket he had covering his lower part stayed on.

"Who are you?" I asked yelling, which only caused my throat and head to hurt. _Oh god, what was __going on! _"and what are you doing naked in my hotel room!"

"_My_ room" he corrected me. Sure enough after I looked around I noticed it wasn't the room me and Rashel shared. _Oh goddess…_

"Okay" I said breathing heavily. "What am I doing here?" I asked as I tried remembering how I ended up here.

"I was hoping you would answer that" he spoke calmly which angered me. "What's your name?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes with his left hand. Something in his hand caught my attention.

"Maggie" I said right before I remembered something. More like, after I finally realised something. "I slept with you?" I asked in disbelief.

The guy looked at me- more like my body- and then he looked at himself -well he looked at his private part- before sighing.

"Oh god! No! No! No!" I yelled shaking my head "I-I couldn't have!" I was definitely freaking out. I could see him giving me a sympathetic look. That's when I snapped.

"You!" I yelled pointing at him. "You- you- you took advantage of me!" I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

The guy's eyes were wide open. They were a nice shade of yellow. I've never seen someone with yellow eyes- why am I even thinking about that right now? Oh god, this cant be happening.

"How could you?" I asked as I was about to cry. "You rapist!" I yelled still pointing at him.

"I'm not a rapist!" he yelled back before I saw his eyes widen even more. He was staring at me, I noticed- actually, no. He was staring at my hand. At my left hand. His eyes were extremely wide by now. I gave him a questioning gaze before he asked a question that took me completely by surprise.

"Your married?"

"I-what?" I asked before I focused my eyes on my left hand. Sure enough, I saw a ring. That's when I remembered something that was in the back of my mind. With fear in my heart I lifted my head to look at his left hand that was currently rubbing his jaw.

My mouth fell open.

_No. This could not be happening. I couldn't- What the hell did I do yesterday!_

I saw the guy freeze as soon as he noticed where I was looking at. Then, I saw his thumb move to touch the ring that was on his finger.

He closed his eyes before collapsing back down on the bed.

_This had to be a nightmare._

'_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas'_

-o-

_Thats it! Okay next chapter will be longer, and also you will hear from the other couples. _

_Also at the end of every chapter ill be putting a little part of a song. Last chapter said 'now say; im fucked up' which comes from the song Shots by LMFAO. And for this chapter the 'Thats what you get for waking up in Vegas' comes from the song Waking up in Vegas by Katy Perry._

_Review?_

_Please?_

_-Maria_


	3. Chapter 3 Smart or Stupid

_Hello there :)_

_-o-_

_Thanks to everyone who read the last three chapters! Special thanks to all of you who added this story to their favourites and added me as your favourite author. Aslo, Thank you so much for all the reviews. You guys make me so happy! _

_-o-_

_Okay, so here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 3; Smart or Stupid.**_

_Delos Redfern_

I actually counted how many lines the ceiling had. Seven hundred and fifty five. Who ever designed the ceiling, had to be a genius. Who ever built the ceiling would also have to be a genius. So many geniuses in the world, that's why our society is so advanced. Vegas is a great example to prove how advanced we are. Just look around the whole city. So many buildings properly made. Clubs, stores, malls. So many things that could only be built if people had knowledge. If people were smart. Only men could accomplish stuff like this.

Smart men…

An average smart man would get a great education so in the future he can support his family and himself. A smart man would chase down his career dreams and would end up being very successful . A smart man would meet the love of his life and would marry that one girl in a church surrounded with friends and family. A smart man would take his wife to an exotic and romantic country so he could spend his honeymoon making love to her.

To fucking bad I'm not fucking smart. _Why Delos? Why did you have to screw up? _

Was it really necessary for my life to get even more fucked up? It just had to be me, right? I had to be the one to get so fucking wasted that one night in a club. I had to be the one to take a stranger up to my room, make sweet sex to her and not remember a fucking thing about it. Even better though, I had to be the one to get married at 23. It just had to be Delos fucking Redfern!

"Fuck" I stretched out the 'ck' sound as I yelled that beautiful word out. I had a pillow covering my head as I laid on my bed with my arms and legs stretched out. Since the moment my thumb felt that ring on my ring finger I had collapsed on my bed. I dragged a pillow to cover my face and I started yelling out every possible swear word I could think of.

'_Maggie', _the girl I had slept with and by the looks of _married, _had said something about changing and needing a minute. I heard her footsteps before I heard a door slam. I assumed she went to the washroom as I kept trying to remember what exactly happened. My assumption was correct seeing how seconds later I heard drops of water. She was taking a shower, _just fabulous_.

As I listened to the sound of the running water my mind kept trying to reach out for any memories of last night. The only thing I actually remembered was that me and Ash had started a drinking competition as soon as John ditched us to follow a girl around. After a couple rounds, I remember a girl- well actually, I remember _Maggie_ asking us if she could join. Seeing how I remember her sitting next to me as we chugged down our drinks, we probably had agreed to her joining us.

I barely remember anything after that. Actually, I remember _nothing _after that.

Fuck. My. Life.

'_I'm a dick- I'm addicted to you…' _Letting the pillow fall, I lifted my head up as I heard that song play.

'…_I'm trying, to pretend that, I'm addicted to you…" _It was a ringtone seeing how it kept getting louder. After realising the sound was coming from somewhere in the room I stood up lazily from the bed and tried following the sound before it died.

I ended finding a blackberry under my boxers. _'Kit-cat' _was calling. I didn't have to even think it over to know this phone belonged to Maggie. I glanced at the closed washroom door before doing the stupidest thing ever.

Answering the phone.

"Hello?" I said slowly stretching out the 'o' a little. I didn't get an answer in return so I spoke again "Hello?" I waited for a minute, I could clearly hear the breathing of whoever kit-cat was. I decided to try one last time, if no one answered I would just hang up. "Hello?"

"_Give me that" _I heard a distant voice coming from the blackberry before I heard some rough noises. _"Who-the-fuck-are-you"_ I moved the phone away from my ear as soon as I heard those words. The person had probably yelled right on the phone and seeing how it was a guy who had spoken it ended up sounding so much louder.

"I-uh-" Yeah, I know that sounds rather stupid for me to say.

"_Morgead! Give me my phone" _I heard a distant voice, it belonged to a girl seeing how it was a little high-pitched. _"Who are you?" _The guy- Morgead- I assume, asked me once again as he clearly ignored the girl.

I froze not knowing what to say. I looked around for no apparent reason as I bit my lip. I glanced once again towards the direction of the washroom and noticed something. The door was slightly opened. I quickly picked up my boxers that were on the floor and I put them on as Maggie came out of the washroom.

"_Answer the damn question!" _I ignored the words as I bit my lip harder.

She was wearing clothes now. She had on that shirt I remembered from last night, the white strapless 'Bite me' shirt. She had her black jeans on with that fancy belt and she was barefoot. Her eyes fell straight on my right hand- the hand I was holding the phone with. She walked towards me as I stretched out my hand. She swiped the phone away from me and quickly placed on her ear.

"Hello?"

As soon as she had the phone she walked away from me as fast as possible. She was pretty much in the other side of the room. I picked up my shirt from last night that was placed on a table, then I headed towards my closet and pulled up a pair of jeans. I dressed up fast as I heard Maggie talking softly to Morgead guy. What was he anyways? Boyfriend? Brother? Friend? He sounded like her boyfriend to me…

"Cant explain… yes I'm okay… hold on… just call me later…ugh, forget it!" I saw Maggie hang up before she threw the phone across the room, it almost even hit me.

"We need to talk" She told me sounding really mad. I sighed before walking towards her. She walked towards the couch that was placed right in front of the bed and sat there. We both locked eye contact as soon as I sat on the bed.

"Delos?" She asked me raising her eyebrow. I nodded before remembering I never told her my name. She must have guessed what I was thinking from the look I was giving her. She pointed at my left hand "read it" she said.

I raised my eyebrows before I took the ring out of my finger. What did she mean by-oh.

'Bond For Eternity; Maggie & Delos'

Those words were carved in the inside of the ring. I sighed for what? The third time? Ugh. Again I ask, why me?

"I found our wedding certificate" Maggie told me as I felt the last bit of hope I had leave my soul. Wedding certificate? Really? What's next? A video with all our good moments together? Ha. What good moments? I cant even remember how the sex went! And that was the only actual moment I really had with her, unless I count the getting wasted together.

Maggie pulled out a paper from her pocket before handing it to me. I unfolded it before scanning quickly through it. All I had to read to clarify that my life was fucked and that I just made the biggest fucking mistake in my life was; 'Delos Redfern and Maggie Redfern'.

"Our you shitting me!" I yelled before I ripped it in half.

"Are you stupid!" Maggie yelled before snatching the two pieces away from me. I gave her a 'wtf' look as she looked like she was about to cry now. Don't tell me she likes being married…"This is the only prove we have of our marriage!" She yelled furious.

"I Don't want to be married!" I yelled back.

"Neither do I! That's why we need this damn paper!" She yelled probably trying to control herself from hitting me. I could tell she really wanted to. "If we want to annul this damn marriage, we need the fucking certificate!"

That actually made sense so I decided to hit my head for being so stupid before I went to search for tape.

"Do you remember…anything?" Maggie asked me as I searched for duck-tape in one of the drawers. I knew I had tape, I just didn't know where exactly.

"If your asking about the sex and wedding, no. I remember the drinking" I told her as I gave up on the tape. I went back to sit on the bed.

"I refuse to believe we had sex" She cried out firmly crossing her arms. "There is no prove what so ever"

"We were naked" I stated.

"We could have just stripped"

"Do you want me to sm-"

"Shut the fuck up!" She snapped. "I'm still a virgin, okay!" I could tell those words slipped out of her mouth. She placed her hands on her face as she laid back on the couch. Great Delos. You didn't just fuck a stranger. You fucked a _virgin _stranger. Anything else that's going to make me feel like shit? Can things get any worse?

"Look, I'm sorry, but we cant be blind at this moment. He have to deal with the truth and you know that we did in fact…" I hesitated "…have sex and-" I froze as a thought popped on my mind. My eyes slowly widened as repeated what she had said. She was a virgin… okay, so does that mean she doesn't take birth control pills?

I looked at her debating whether to ask her or not. She was sitting up straight now and her eyes were focused on me. She was waiting for me to say something. "Do you… take…pills?" I didn't want to say the word 'birth' whatsoever so I hoped she would understand what I intended. She looked at me for a while before she finally got it. Her mouth fell slightly open as she shook her head.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! I don't- I don't remember a condom- fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Okay, maybe she was right. Maybe no sex. I can live with that. Right? No sex- nothing happened, right! Ignoring every fucking thought in my mind I rushed to the washroom and went straight towards the garbage bin. It was empty. I ran around the room picking up stuff from the floor as I searched for a damn condom.

"Oh god" I heard Maggie murmur before she covered her mouth with her hands.

Fuck. My. Life.

_Jezebel Redfern_

"Shut up!" I yelled as Morgead and Rashel kept yelling at each other. Gosh, talk about kids- pfft, and they are older then me.

"I should have been the one talking!" Rashel cried out clearly ignoring me. "You wasted the call!"

"Why don't you call her back?" I asked sitting down as both Morgead and Rashel kept yelling at each other.

I waited for either of them to answer my question, but they never did. I think they didn't even hear my question. They are so damn loud. I tried trying to calm the down numerous times, but like I said, they don't even hear me. I swear, we are going to get kicked out soon enough. Mostly, as soon as the people next door hear. Heck, I bet the people in the room above us probably already complained.

Why am I worrying about getting kicked? Fuck, I should be freaking out about Maggie. Its not like her to sleep somewhere else and not let us know. I called Thierry and Hannah earlier and they didn't seem to know anything either. They got a little worried as well, they were even planning on coming over and all, but of course I said fuck no to that.

If its not enough with Rashel and Morgead, why don't I just throw Thierry in. More torture for my ears is never a good thing. I could just imagine Thierry, Morgead and Rashel yelling at each other as Hannah freaks out and calls the police and I slowly die. What a way to spend your day.

"Get the fucking door!" My eyes widened a little as I leaned back. Rashel and Morgead were both looking at me.

"Why me?" I asked not remembering hearing anyone knock the door.

"Rashel?" The voice came from far away. I looked towards the closed door and took a guess that John was probably hear to pick up Rashel for their 'date'.

With out a second thought Rashel ran towards the door. Morgead gave me a questioning gaze before he sat next to me. He tried putting his arm around me but I simply pushed him away. However, that didn't stop him. He grabbed one of my hands and pulled me towards him, once I was close enough he placed his other hand around my waist and pulled me on top of him. I gave up just then as he had both his hands around my waist. Morgead lacks a lot of things- like being romantic for once. However, he never seems to lack strength and cockiness.

Sighing as Morgead kept kissing my neck I paid attention to Rashel. She had let the John in. They stood near the door, I think Rashel was telling him about our 'missing' friend. I decided I was going to like this guy seeing how he looked like he was actually paying attention to Rashel instead of just staring at her boobs, like her stupid ex boyfriend.

"Who is that?" Morgead whispered in my ear making me shiver. I heard him laugh softly before he kissed my neck again.

"Rashel's date, I assume" I told him as I leaned back. I turned my head a little so I could catch his lips. He smirked as I gave him a small kiss. A kiss that was going to turn out to last longer then it should have if it wasn't for Rashel's coughing.

"Gross" She said before walking towards us as John followed not far behind.

"Hey dude!" Morgead yelled out rather excited. "I'm glad your finally here, Rashel hasn't shut up about you. She has been talking for hours now" I tried elbowing Morgead as Rashel shot him death glares and restrained herself from attacking him, maybe because I was in the way. I focused my eyes on John as Morgead kept talking. Surprisingly, he looked very happy. Every word Morgead said made John's eyes spark.

"Shut it already" I told Morgead I finally got the chance to elbow him. "Ignore everything he just said. He is being stupid" I saw disappointment in his eyes which just made me like him even more. "I'm Jezebel Redfern. Rashel's friend since childhood"

John gave me a smile before taking the hand I was offering. "John Quinn" he said as we shook hands softly. "Redfern, eh?" He raised an eyebrow before shaking hands with Morgead. I nodded as Morgead said his name. John smiled before laughing, I gave him a questioning gaze. "Sorry, I just happen to know two people with the same last name"

"Really?" I asked with disbelief. I thought my name was rare.

Quinn nodded before smirking. "You know, just like them, I think the name fits you"

I smiled taking that as a nice comment just as Morgead started laughing. "So are your friends, rude, hot headed and do they happen to have anger management problems?" This time I elbowed him twice before I stood up away from him.

"Actually, you just practically described them" Okay, scratch everything I said about liking John. Rashel and Morgead erupted with laughter as I shot John daggers through my eyes. He gave me an apologetic smile.

_Boy, if you weren't cute. Rashel would be dateless by now._

_Maggie Neely_

_Yeah Poppy, ill be careful._

_Don't worry mom, nothing will happen. _

_I know Hannah! I wont drink to much._

_Miles, I know all this already, ill be fine._

_Why are you giving me a lecture dad? Mom already explained everything._

_Jez, I don't need birth control pills._

_A condom, really Morgead? I think you are the only one that needs it…_

Every little thing everyone had ever told me ran through my mind as I felt my world crashing, my dreams all dieing and my future…my future right now was fucked. Could I even think of a future for myself any longer?

_Your future is with your husband…_Fuck no! My future was definitely not with 'Delos'. _Even if you are preg- _I'm not!

Ugh. This really wasn't the day for my brain to divide into two parts. The optimistic part and the pessimistic part. Right now, I loved the optimistic part. _'No kid because you didn't have sex'._ That's pretty much what it was telling me. Pessimistic part could honestly die right now, all it kept saying was; _'Yes pregnant because you had unprotected sex'._

What am I going to do? Ugh, the real question should actually be; What the hell did I do? Why was I so stupid? Why me!

"So…" Delos said probably tired of thinking over this situation. I was getting tired myself. Thinking about it only made me want to kill myself.

"So…" I said as I played with my nails.

"I'm sorry" I blinked with surprise before lifting my head up to lock eye contact with the most exotic yellow eyes I've ever seen. For the first time I actually studied his face perfectly. His perfect face actually_. Well at least I married someone hot_. I thought as I tried hard not to look down at his lips which he seemed to be biting right now.

"Your sorry?" I hated how it sounded, like a question and a statement.

"I swear I didn't- I" he hesitated not braking eye contact with me. "I didn't take advantage of you" he spoke those words gently as I saw his left hand move. He placed it on my knee. Both Delos and I weren't wearing our wedding rings any longer. We decided to take them off and put them in a bag with the wedding certificate.

His words definitely shocked me. I didn't actually really consider the fact that he might have taken advantage of me. I know exactly what alcohol does to people, specially me. '_I'm sorry' _I couldn't help but repeating those words in my head. He was sorry. I don't know what for exactly, but he was sorry.

"I'm not a ladies man- actually that a lie, but honestly I don't really- I never- I mean, you- and- I just-girls really-"

"Delos" I said as I placed my hand on the hand he had on my knee. "I'm sorry too"

He looked taken aback, actually, his mouth kind of fell open. "_Your _sorry?"

"You don't look like the type that would want to get married with someone like me- let alone have a-" I stopped myself before saying the word 'kid'. Me and Delos both knew there could be a chance of that happening, but there really was no need to mention it. "Look, what I want to say is that this is my fault as well"

"I do want to marry someone like you" His words caught me of guard. I didn't even know if I heard him correctly. "I mean, someone pretty and firm like you, not really- I -uhm" I giggled as he once again bit his lip. Definitely a habit.

"I get what you mean, look why don't we-" I was going to suggest we find out how we are annulling our wedding when I got interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. I quickly turned my head towards the door as Delos stood up and made his way there. Without even asking who it was he opened the door. Three seconds later a guy with blonde hair walked in ignoring Delos' comment of not saying good morning.

"We are in trouble dick head, you are not going to believe this but-" The guy froze as soon as he saw me. He raised an eyebrow before turning around and facing Delos. "Uhm?" he spoke as he made a lot of hand gestures.

"Ash?" I asked surprised I actually remembered his name. It was definitely Ash, Delos' friend who also participated in the drinking competition. He was the one that allowed me to join them. So in a way, this was kind of his fault.

"Maggie?" He asked as he turned around once again, this time facing me. "You're the girl from last night" he said more to himself then to me. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he looked from Delos to me. Ash saw Delos role his eyes before I think he got it. His mouth formed an 'O' as he went to sit on Delos' bed. He sat there for five seconds before I heard Delos snicker. Ash's eyes widened before he stood up fast.

"You guys slept together?" Ash asked not really shocked. I nodded.

"Wait until you hear the rest" Delos mumbled as he went to sit on the bed. Ash gave him a questioning gaze before he turned his attention to me. I sighed before I explained everything that, well, we assumed happened. Pretty much everything we knew.

I started the little story with; _"So we got wasted and…" _

_Hannah Snow_

"Please?" Thierry asked me one last time as I still thought of an excuse to say no.

"I don't know…" I said as I looked at the small building. Well, terrifying small building. Thierry's amazing idea had been to go a haunted house- this man lacks a little bit of romance.

The haunted house he had picked had to be the worst one yet. In groups of four we would go in and make our way towards the top and then we would have to come down by down to the first floor by ourselves. I really couldn't do this. This goes against everything I pretty much stand for.

"Hannah please. It will be fun, nothing wrong will happen" With the kisses Thierry gave me between every word I was convinced. I gave him a smiled before telling him to go buy the tickets. I sighed softly as I looked up the sky. It was a nice day. The sun was shinning so bright. I cant believe this haunted house was actually open this early. Must be because its so damn dark in there.

Sighing one more time I asked for forgiveness before Thierry came back. "We have to wait for two more people so we can go" He kissed me on my forehead before we held hands and walked towards the entrance.

We waited for about ten minutes until a couple showed up. The girl seemed very excited as she dragged what I assumed would be her boyfriend towards the place where Thierry bought the tickets. The guy pulled out his wallet as the girl heard every word the ticket seller was saying. After two minutes of conversation he pointed towards us.

They walked calmly holding hands. Thierry smiled happy knowing that we would finally enter the damn haunted house. When the couple finally reached us the girl was the one to speak up first.

"Hey, looks like we are a group" She said with the brightest smile. "I'm Raksha, but most people just call me by my last name, Keller"

"And, I'm Galen" Thierry and I both shook hands with both Keller and Galen. Thierry introduced himself first before introducing me as his girlfriend of six years. They congratulated us before admitting they were dating for five years now. I couldn't help but to think they made the cutest couple I've ever seen. I mean, me and Thierry make the sweetest couple and Jez and Morgead make the sex couple. Something about Galen and Keller made them look so cute together. I think it was simply the love they had for each other.

"So shall we enter?" Thierry asked not trying to hide how excited he was. Keller immediately agreed, but me and Galen shrugged.

"The lady said we had to go in a line, so who want to be in the front?" Thierry was about to volunteer but I elbowed him. Keller saw that and laughed. "Okay, ill be first"

"Great, Thierry your last, I'm second last" I told Thierry as he smiled still happy. Keller stood right in front of the door. Galen was behind her, he put his arms around her waist. I put my hands on Galen's shoulders as Thierry grabbed me by the waist.

"Lets do this" Galen said as Keller opened the door.

I couldn't help but to feel a little bad about this…

'_In a perfect world, this could never happen'_

_-o-_

_Perfect world; by simple plan._

_-o-_

_Thats it!_

_Ill try to update soon. Also If you have noticed I did change my accounts name. _

_Well, until next time :) _

_Also, one last thing. I had this story planned out and everything but recently as I have gotten closer to God and all, I have been watching a lot of Christian movies- one of them being To save a life(I recommend you watch it). I really liked it and it gave me a really good idea. I want to teach something with this story just us much as I want you guys to enjoy it... so I'm adding a little twist._

_Review?_

_Please?_

_-Maria, _

_God Bless you. _


	4. Chapter 4 Sexually Excited

_Hello! :)_

_Here is chapter 4! hope you guys enjoy_

_Thanks for all the reviews ive gotten so far! You all are pure love!_

_Plus, I have a new Night World Series Fanfic up, if ur into scary stuff, you shall check that out ;) _

_-o-_

_Disclaimer: I dont own the Characters._

_**Chapter 4; Sexually Excited?**_

_Maggie Neely_

"Go ahead" I told Ash as I sighed heavily. Without a second to think about it, he burst out laughing as he tapped his hand on his knee. I had just finished telling him _everything_ that happened when I noticed he was trying really hard not to laugh, seeing how he looked like he was about to explode, I let him laugh at my misery.

"We get it" said Delos who had pulled out a pack of cigarettes "you can stop laughing now." Ash ignored him as he continued to laugh while he went up to Delos to steal a cigarette from him. "Do you want?" Delos asked me as he showed me the pack of cigarettes.

I shook my head disgusted. "Smocking is bad, you know that right?"

Delos barely shrugged as he pulled out a lighter from his pocket. After lighting both his and Ash's cigarette and releasing a cloud of smoke. He went back to sitting on the bed in front of me.

"So much for never getting married, eh?" Ash asked Delos as he sat besides me. "Told you, you would end up getting married first- Quinn owes me twenty bucks" Ash cooed as he stretched his long legs out.

Something I noticed was that Ash was pretty good looking. Just like Delos he was tall and rather handsome. Even though Ash gave you that lazy vibe, he looked to be very smart. His ash-blonde hair made him look very young, but I was sure he was at least twenty. However, just like Delos, the one thing Ash had that made him look completely gorgeous was his eyes. They were gray with a hint of blue and green. I don't even know how that's possible.

"We are annulling the wedding, so enjoy your self while you can" Delos told Ash as he exhaled another cloud of smoke.

"Really?" Ash asked slightly shocked "You guys aren't going to give it a shot?" he asked casually which caused me to glare at him. _If looks could kill…_

"I'm sorry, but are you stupid?" Delos exclaimed clearly angry. "this may seem like a joke to you _ass_, but for us, its not. Neither of us want to be married!" Delos yelled as he looked at his friend with disbelief written all over his face.

"I'm not stupid" Ash said while rolling his eyes. "I just thought _maybe _you guys _might_ give this a shot because Maggie _could be_…" he hesitated "I don't know… pregnant?"

Ash's words caught me completely of guard. I stared at him as I let my brain processes his words. _Ash was right. _I wanted to mentally punch myself for not thinking of this before. I knew there was a possibility of me being pregnant, seeing how we had unprotected sex, what I didn't know is what I would do if it did happen to be pregnant.

I wouldn't abort. Not in a million year- I would never kill an innocent life. So, if Delos did get me pregnant, I would keep the kid- even if he didn't want him. But if Delos didn't want him, would that mean I would have to raise _my _kid alone? I don't even have a job yet- apart from my part time at dance school. Oh goddess, if Delos did get me pregnant…

Delos and I shared a look of pure discomfort as I tried thinking of something to say. The silence seemed endless at the moment, and I felt like the longer we stayed quiet, the more I would believe I was actually pregnant. I opened my mouth deciding on saying anything that came out, but instead, Delos managed to speak before me while we locked eyes.

"_We_ will keep the kid" not in a million years could I have imagined finding a guy that would say those words. A guy that would speak those words as if he stood by them- as if he truly believed in them. I couldn't read the expression on Delos' face, he seemed so thoughtful yet sensitive as he stared at me. His eyes never leaving mine- for a moment I felt exposed.

I felt like Delos was looking right _through _me. I felt like my deepest thoughts and secrets were being revealed. His yellow eyes, they seemed to be taking my _soul _away. I felt all this simply because I was looking at his eyes- _oh goddess, I'm such a creep_.

"That wasn't the question." Ash mumbled as I broke eye contact with Delos and focused my attention on Ash. "If Maggie _is _pregnant, will the two of you still annul the wedding?" he explained as he threw the cigarette on the floor before stepping on it. "Every kid likes a family" Ash stated as I saw Delos tense from the corner of my eye.

I agreed. I've been fortunate enough by having a wonderful family. My parents deeply love each other and they couldn't be any happier with both Miles and I. They have always told us how much of a blessing we are. I cant imagine a life without my parents, just as much as I cant imagine having a kid without a man by my side.

"We are getting ahead of ourselves" Delos spoke calmly as he ran a hand through his hair. "Maggie could not be pregnant for all we know"

"True" Ash agreed as he stood up. "I think I'm going to call Quinn"

"Why?" Delos asked at the same time I asked who Quinn was.

"A friend" Ash answered my question with a smile before telling Delos, Quinn might be able to help.

_I had a bad feeling about this._

_David Blackburn_

I looked at the monitor in front of me as I sat next to Poppy on the only couch in James apartment. I glanced once again at the bowl of popcorn on Poppy's hands before sighing. "Pass me the popcorn?" I asked politely, waiting for a polite response. However, as expected from Poppy I got a 'screw you' and a couple of popcorns thrown at my face. "May I ask, why are you such a bitch?"

"James! David just called me a bitch" she yelled nearly breaking my ears.

"What's the matter North, cant defend yourself?" I teased.

"Bring it on Blackburn" she yelled in excitement before putting the bowl of popcorn on the floor and jumping on top of me. I immediately grabbed her hands knowing that she would aim to strangle my neck. We wrestled for a while before falling of the couch.

"Your so fat David!" Poppy yelled as she tried pushing me away. I had fallen on top of her. "Get off me!"

"Not until you apologize" I cooed with a smirk on my face.

"James! David is rapping me!" she yelled way too loud for my liking.

"Its not called rape if you allow it" I mentioned while laughing.

"Ugh" Poppy sighed as she stopped trying to push me away. "Fine. I'm sorry" she said sarcastically.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm, but okay" I stood up before helping her up. She hit me on the head before grabbing the bowl of popcorn and skipping her way to the kitchen. I followed right after.

"You guys didn't break anything, right?" James asked as we both entered the kitchen. He was leaning against a counter while Gillian stood next to him. They both had a cup of coffee in hand.

"He broke my virginity" Poppy hissed while I shook my head trying not to laugh.

"Well at least I know you didn't enjoy it, seeing how I didn't hear any moans"

"What are you talking about? It was so good she simply couldn't manage to say anything" I teased while I stole Gillian's cup of coffee before sitting on the kitchen's table.

"Of course David, cause you have that affect on girls" Gillian said sarcastically as she walked towards me.

"We can stop the conversation now seeing how one way or another we are going to end up talking about how sweet and sexy your honeymoon was" Poppy stated before going up to James and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"You guys never told us how that went" James remind us while putting his cup of coffee down on the counter and placing both his hands around Poppy's waist. "I mean the trip to Madrid. Not the sex" he clarified while rubbing Poppy's stomach.

"It was beautiful" Gillian explained as I lifted her up and forced her to sit on my lap. "The hotel we stayed at was overall breathtaking, so you can only imagine how amazing the city was"

"Even though we barely went out. All the real fun was at the hotel room" I smirked as I saw Gillian turn her head around to give me a warning glare. I ignored the glare and instead I touched her face with my right hand before kissing her sweetly while she blushed.

"Did you guys learn any Spanish?" Poppy asked while taking James' cup of coffee.

" '_Mas rapido tia?' _Was all I learned." I mentioned as I saw Gillian's cheeks turn into different shades of red. James was laughing hysterically as my smirk grew wider.

"What does that mean?" Poppy asked confused. I opened my mouth to answer but Gillian smashed her hand on my mouth before shaking her head. Either way, James was already explaining and before Gillian could do anything about it Poppy started laughing. "Your such a pig, David!" she yelled in between laughs. I simply shrugged.

"Hey, its James who thought me how to say that…" I told Poppy as Gillian stood up from my lap. I stood right after and before Poppy started yelling at James we were both gone from the kitchen.

"That was embarrassing" Gillian mumbled as she went to sit on the couch. I grabbed her hand before she sat and pulled her towards me. "what?" she asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Do you want to know a secret?" I asked her as I kissed her temple.

"What?" She asked again as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm sexually excited" I whispered in her ear as she hit the back of my head. I smiled as she gave me a small kiss before winking.

"I don't think that's a secret" she mumbled before kissing my cheek.

"So…" I cooed while she played with my hair.

"We are in James' apartment" she reminded me while she bit her lip.

"My apartment is right next door"

"David just because your horny, doesn't mea-" I didn't let her finish seeing how I crashed my lips on to hers. At first it was a slow and gentle kiss, but then as she pulled my hair I started to feel like I needed a little more. I deepened the kiss as I tried bringing her closer to me. I don't know how, but before I knew it, I had Gillian against the wall. I let my right hand fall on her leg as I lifted it up placing it around my waist. I did the same with the other leg and soon enough Gillian had both her legs around my waist as we kept making out.

Unfortunately, every good thing must come to an end. "Let go of my sister!" Hearing James voice and the pain coming from my head as soon as whatever object hit me, I broke the kiss. Gillian still had her legs around my waist as I rubbed my head with my left hand.

"_Half_ sister" I corrected as I gave him a glare. "And she is my wife."

"I don't care" James hissed angrily as he went to sit on the couch next to Poppy- when did she get there? "You can put her down now" he told me as Poppy rubbed his shoulders. I wasn't going to, but for Gillian's sake, I did.

"Jeez, you guys are hardcore" Poppy commented as Gillian sat next to James and I sat next to her. "But then again, what recently married couple isn't?"

_Morgead Blackthorn _

"What did you say?" I yelled from across the room at John as Jez grabbed my hand. He gave me a confused gaze before he focused his eyes on Rashel, who at the moment had her eyes wide open.

Quinn- like John prefers to be called- had received a phone call not to long ago, in fact, he was still talking to whoever 'Ash' was. We all stayed in silence as Quinn talked to the guy with a worried tone, but of course I didn't really care- at least that was until I heard the name 'Maggie'. That's when I started to pay attention to his conversation.

Before I knew it, my anger was off the charts as my hands slowly formed into fists. Apparently a girl by the name _Maggie_ had slept with one of Quinn's friends. They were in trouble because they didn't use protection. Now they wanted Quinn to go over to the guys room so he could help give some advice or whatever.

Normally, I would never think that girl Maggie was _my_ Maggie. But seeing how I still had that conversation from earlier on, repeating over and over in my head. I didn't know what to think. When Rashel called her and some guy answered I immediately took the phone away. I asked who he was but I got no answer. After a while I heard Maggie's voice. She said she was okay, and that she couldn't explain who that guy was- and the she told me to call her later after I asked where she was.

I don't know how my mind words, but some how, right now, the only thought running to my head is that the Maggie Quinn was talking about, is _my _Maggie.

"She wouldn't do that" I heard Jez tell me "they are probably talking about someone else" she whispered as she tried to stop me from running to the other side of the room to attack John.

"Uhm, yeah Ash." Quinn said to the phone as he kept looking at Rashel who still had her mouth open. "Ill be there in a few" and then he hanged up.

"Maggie what?" Jez yelled.

"I'm going to kill her!" Rashel yelled.

"What room?" and I yelled, louder then both Rashel and Jez, so John pretty much only heard me. He looked at me for a few minutes before his eyes widened. He then focused his attention on Rashel and asked;

"You think your friend…?" he trailed off knowing Rashel would know what he was asking.

"What's your friends room?" Rashel asked him not really answering his question.

"5008. But-" and I didn't really hear anything else because I immediately ran towards the door, busted it open, and made my way to the fifth floor.

I heard footsteps behind me as I ran to the stairs- the elevator would be a waste of time, plus we are in the third floor. "Morgead!" Jez yelled as she ran right behind me. I saw Rashel and Quinn behind her, they both looked alarmed.

They should be. At least Quinn, because if Maggie is- well _Maggie_, then his friend was going to get it. No one takes advantage of a friend of mine- specially if I know her since grade one! She is practically my sister.

_Fuck_. If something happened to her, if he drugged her- oh fucking hell, he better pray I will leave him alive. Then I should start praying Miles wont kill me for not taking care of his sister like I promised I would. Yeah, _if_ something happened to Maggie, I can self-proclaim myself a dead man.

"Morgead, if you get charged for assault…" Jez warned as we finally reached the fifth floor. "think before you act" she told me as I searched for room 5008.

5002...

5004...

5006...

Bingo.

_Thea Harman_

"Are we there yet?" Mare asked before yawning. I had to control myself from slapping her. She has been asking that for that past thirty minutes.

"Almost" Eric lied as he kept nodding his head to the beat of the song _'Start Again' _by _Red_.

"Why don't you just go to sleep and we will wake you up when we get there" Mark suggested as he rubbed a sleeping Jade's shoulder.

About twenty minutes after we left Briar Creek, Mare and I got bored. So I decided to move back to sit next to her. We gossiped for a while before we started talking about both Eric and Jeremy, we bragged, complained and argued a little before the conversation got a little too personal. So then, silence took over and soon enough Mare started getting bored and impatient.

"I'm not tired" she mumbled as she pulled out a little notebook. "I think I'm just going to write"

"Write about what?" I asked raising a brow "your fun nights with Jeremy?" I added before Eric and I started laughing. Mark didn't look pleased while Mary-Lynnette blushed a deep red. "don't try denying those nights" I told her as she bit her lip. "We've _heard_ it happen"

"Your joking right?" Mary-Lynnette asked nervously as she glanced towards Marks direction. He definitely didn't look pleased- which made me laugh even more. "you've…_heard_?" she squeaked probably dying of embarrassment.

"Two night in a row. Did you forget we lived with Jeremy?" Eric told Mare after he controlled his laughter. It was true, Jeremy had offered us his house for the week we stayed at Briar Creek.

"Oh goddess! And you said nothing?" she asked me as she covered her face trying hard to ignore Mark's gaze- who surprisingly hasn't said anything yet.

"We didn't want Jeremy to kick us out…" Eric and I both laughed as Mare started banging her head on her seat. Mark was still glaring at her- which only caused me to laugh harder.

"It must suck realising your sister isn't all that innocent" Eric mumbled, big mistake.

"Yeah" Mark snapped. "How did it feel when you found out Rosamund French kissed Tim guy in front of the whole school?" he yelled as I saw Eric's shoulders tense.

The car came into a complete stop as we all grabbed our seat. Mary-Lynnette rubbed her head seeing how she slammed it on the window. I had luckily managed not to get hurt. Jade was now wide awake asking what happened as Mark and Eric had a little stare down. I shared a look with Mare before Eric turned completely around from his seat and cried out; "She did _what!_"

"Eric, love, clam down" I told him as I placed an arm on his shoulder. He shook it off.

"Who knew?" He asked still throwing daggers at Mark with his eyes. Mark smirked as he answered.

"Everyone"

That word made Eric shift his glare directly to me. I gulped. "You knew?" he asked with pure disbelief. I managed to nod as his face saddened "Why didn't you tell me?"

"She asked me not to…" I defended feeling bad already.

"_She asked you not to!" _he questioned not believing it. I gulped again. "I cant believe that little brat…"

"She is fifteen Eric" Jade told him as Mare finished explaining everything that happened. "Don't forget you French kissed Thea when she was thirteen"

"That's different!" he yelled as he punched the steering wheel.

"Actually, its not- unless your saying Thea was a slut or something" that shut Eric. He looked at me with heart-breaking eyes. I gave him a quick smile knowing that he knew I wasn't thinking that. He smiled but didn't seem that convinced.

"Why are you even making such a fuss?" Mark asked before Jade pinched his arm- he didn't even flinch. "I mean, its not like you found out your sister is screwing-"

"Okay Mark!" Mare exclaimed "We get it" she sighed while Mark rolled his eyes and leaned his head on Jade's shoulder. I was leaning my head on my seat before Mare started clapping her hands. "Congrats Eric… we are five minutes behind!" I laughed. "Can you continue driving please?"

"Sure thing" he said before taking my hand and kissing it softly. "Vegas, here we come!" I'm surprised Eric never mentioned anything about Tim. I mean, he hates that guy- mostly because he tried flirting with me a year ago.

"Oh wait. Who did Rosamund French kiss?" oops, I just had to jinx it.

'_And when we are holding hands, its like having sex, to me'_

_-o-_

_Jizz in my pants- The lonely Island_

_-o-_

_That is it :)_

_woo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Review?_

_Please?_

_-Maria_

_**God Bless You All **_


	5. Chapter 5 Papi Lover

_Hello!_

_Sorry it took me sooo long to update for this story. _

_I've been busy and I kinda got stuck in a part. Pretty difficult to write.. anywho, here it is! Enjoy and Happy New Years!_

_Disclaimer: I dont own the Characters._

_**Chapter 5; Papi Lover**_

_Delos Redfern_

I bit my bottom lip as I felt the cold ice make contact with my temple. I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt like hell. It burned and at the same time it felt so cold. I sighed, knowing that if I looked at a mirror, I would see a huge purple spot right next to my right eye.

"Don't move"

I bit my lip harder as Maggie put more pressure on the ice. I was thankful she had volunteered to take care of me before Ash or Quinn could have a say in it. Knowing Ash, he would have probably slammed the ice on my temple so hard, it would have left me unconscious. And with Quinn, he would have probably just laughed while _I _took care of myself. "Luckily, he didn't hit you directly on the vein" Maggie mumbled before sighing. "I'm sorry, Delos"

I had to fight the urge of opening my eyes as soon as she said those words. Taken aback, I found myself trying to think of something to say, however before I even opened my mouth, Maggie had started talking.

"This is all my fault. I should have stopped him." I was going to interrupt to tell her that she couldn't have done anything to stop him but decided not to because we would probably end up arguing. "He had no right to do what he did- and oh god, Delos I feel so bad. This wasn't your fault- well it was, just partly. This is my fault as well." I lifted my hand up trying to silence her but she didn't even notice it, because she kept talking. "Morgead shouldn't have punched you, heck if Ash would have answered the door, he would have probably punched him- Jez and I have told him many times to think before acting- I hope you don't sue him. I mean, yeah he assaulted you- in a way- but honestly, you have to underst-"

"Maggie" I whispered softly and it managed to shut her up. By this time, she had pulled the pack of ice away from my face so I was able to open my eyes. I looked at her as she bit her lip while examining my right eye. I knew that look- it was bad. Great, it was probably going to leave a mark as well.

"It's not that bad" Maggie mumbled probably noticing the look of terror in my face. I sighed knowing she was probably lying. "Your beautiful eyes cancel the bruise out" I knew right away that those words had slipped out of her mouth. _Beautiful eyes. _She liked my eyes- and for some reason, knowing that, made me smile like a fucking idiot. "I mean- uh- yeah"

I didn't even know what to say, so I decided to simply let the comment go. "So is he your boyfriend?" I didn't really know why I asked that, I think it just came out- and I have a bad feeling its because I _really _wanted to know.

Maggie had a look of confusion before her eyes softened and she smiled. I was a little taken aback by her beauty- in all honesty, this was the first time she has smiled like that. Such an honest and simple smile. "Nope" I blinked before realising she was simply answering my question- or maybe because I was expecting an answer like 'yeah, and we are so madly in love'. "Morgead is like… another older brother"

Great. Fucking great. _Another-? _This probably meant I would be getting another punch in the face. How many brothers does she even have? "I see" Maggie simply offered me a smile as she continued to take care of my eye.

Seeing how I really didn't have anything to do while I tried ignoring the small pain that shot through me every time the pack of ice came into contact with my eye, I decided to simply listen. Maggie didn't seem to want to talk to me so it wasn't that hard just zooming out.

All this time I have been hearing some yelling coming from the room- Maggie and I are currently in the bathroom with the door locked. The yelling, with no mistake, was coming from Ash and _Morgead. _I was also able to hear a faint female voice and of course Quinn's constant shouts that were either meant to shut them up or lower watch their language.

"…_you act like a stupid dog barking because his bone…" _I heard the female voice before hearing Ash laugh. Then after a couple of minutes of silence- which I guess was because they were whispering, I heard Morgead yell out words that made Maggie flinch.

"_Just wait until I talk to Miles"_

"Shit" Maggie cursed before she stood up straight. "Uhm, I think it should be okay now…" she gestured towards my eye, I simply nodded before giving her a smile. She smiled back as she cleaned up the mess we both caused. Without warning she made her way to the door before opening it and leaving me alone.

Within thirty seconds I got bored and followed her even though I knew it was a terrible idea. As soon as I came out of the washroom I felt the tension in the room as everyone slowly turned their attention to me- actually, to Maggie and I. We were standing next to each other while Quinn and Ash stood in front of us with the guy that punched me and two girls.

Silence took over as I figured they were waiting for either one of us to say something. I looked over at Maggie who currently had her head down, I took that as a sign that she would stay quiet. I thought over what to say but nothing really came to mind- actually now that I think about it, shouldn't Morgead be the one to talk first? To _apologize? _Pfft, maybe I should kick him out of my room.

"Maggie" one of the girls spoke up. Since my eye wasn't really allowing me to see clearly, I only noticed her because of her red hair. The other girl had black hair. "Care to explain?" she spoke softly but I could tell she was hiding her anger or maybe even frustration.

"Uhm…" Maggie hesitated. Her head was still down as I started hearing the noise she was making as her foot tapped the floor. "Its…a long story"

"We have all day" Morgead was the one to say that but unlike the girl he wasn't looking at Maggie as he spoke. He was glaring at me. If looks could kill…

"How about we go somewhere else?" Ash was the one to speak this time. I had forgotten he was there and in a way I was thankful. I could see Quinn and Ash both standing slightly in front of Morgead. Probably ready to grab him as soon as he made a run to crack my neck. "Room service is on the way. They need to clean this room" That was true, my room looked like a complete mess.

"I'm not going anywhere until someone tell me what happened- heck better yet. Until I sue him for kidnap and rape"

"Morgead!" Maggie and the red-head yelled before I saw the girl with the long black hair punch him in the arm. I was starting to question how much they actually knew- then again I had heard something about sex while Maggie had been taking care of my eye.

"I didn't rape her" I stated before realising it wasn't really smart of me. By the way he was looking at me he probably already suspected something happened between Maggie and I, but now my words have probably confirmed his suspicion.

"You expect me to believe she slept with you willingly?" the way he said it was like a slap in the face, although I decided to simply forget about it. At this point I was getting mad- actually I was furious and I was actually thinking of announcing it was definitely not rape because I had rights as her _husband_.

Yeah, I would probably end up in the hospital if I said that- but this time I would definitely not be alone. Morgead is about my height and he seems to have the same fitness as myself so I'm pretty sure I can keep up a fight with him.

"He didn't rape me" Even though Maggie had said those words as a soft whisper, everyone heard her- and if it weren't from the headache I was starting to feel I would have smirked as Morgead's face slowly fell and his jaw widely opened. "Or kidnap me"

A minute passed as silence once again took over. I took that chance to look at Ash to see if he could give me any information of what exactly he told them. All he did was give me a warning glare as he pointed to his ring finger he then shook his head. So they didn't know about our marriage- well I figured that one out.

"ill kill him" I heard someone mumble before I noticed it was Morgead who was currently staring at me. He did not look happy. "Ill kill him and then ill kill you" he pointed at Maggie before she flinched. By this time the red head was whispering something about being stupid as she shook her head while the other girl was hearing Quinn explain something.

It wasn't until Ash yelled my name that I noticed Morgead wasn't lying when he said he would kill me. He bolted towards me with both his hands ready to probably strangle me- or simply punch me to death. This time though, I had time to react.

I fell on the floor with him on top of me as he tried to punch me. I had both my head covering my face before I took hold of one of his hands that was currently aiming to grab my neck. I heard the two girls yell at both Ash and Quinn to stop us but knowing them, they were enjoying this.

"_Stupid, fucking_…" Morgead hissed as he managed to punch me in the gut. Of course, I reacted and I was able to kick him -I'm pretty sure I hit a rib- I don't know how.

"Morgead stop!" Maggie yelled before I felt another punch in the gut. Then I felt a small crack before I started to feel like I was suffocating. He hit my fucking nose- ah, he probably broke it. "Morgead!" I was able to notice some blood coming from his forehead- so he hit my nose with his forehead, bastard. "Stop!"

"Give me a reason why I should!" Morgead yelled before I was able to push him off me. I quickly moved over and managed to get on top of him. Without thinking it over I punched right in the jaw. I caught him of guard so he didn't even block it. "Shit" he cursed as I smiled once I saw some blood come from his mouth- that when I noticed I was probably bleeding as well because I could see some blood dripping from my face, probably my nose.

"Because!" Maggie yelled as I received another punch in the gut- what is wrong with this guy? Does he really want to kill me? "Because!" I heard her yell once again before I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Before I knew it, Morgead was on top of me again with both his fists ready to knock me _dead_. I felt weak already and my hands weren't really responding seeing how they were trying to push Morgead's leg away from ribs. This was going to hurt "Because he is my husband!"

I had closed my eyes ready to feel the pain but it never came- well no physical pain. I felt my heart completely shatter as I heard Maggie say those words. Because she said them with regret, pain, despair, anger, frustration disgust- heck any negative feeling you could think off. Those words, she spoke them with venom- and I couldn't blame her, she didn't want this and neither did I.

But then why does it hurt so much? This feeling of…

Rejection.

_Galen Drache_

I smiled once again as Keller started telling another story about her childhood. I loved hearing about it and to my dismay she hated to talk about it. Once a month she would tell me something new but I could tell she hated it. I was the only person lucky enough to ever hear her talk about her childhood- so you can only imagine my happiness as I heard her tell the story about how she got lost in the mall to two complete strangers.

Well, technically they weren't _complete_ strangers anymore. We knew their names and a little bit about them. It was weird actually. Who would have thought we would meet such nice people? And Keller actually liked them. That was definitely a sign that this was weird.

"I ended up in a store where they sold stuff for adults…" Keller was saying as Hannah laughed softly. She reminded me of Gillian, a girl I studied Law with. They both had that aura of happiness and kindness. Thierry was definitely a lucky man. I knew Keller really liked him seeing how they had probably the funniest time of their lives in the hunted house as they scared the living shit out of me and Hannah.

After the hunted house Hannah and Keller had ended up talking about food, which only got me hungry and before I could say anything Thierry was dragging us towards the '_best fucking restaurant' _in Vegas. He told us they were from Los Angeles but he had lived in Vegas years ago so he knew his way around. He met Hannah years ago when he accidentally hit her bike with his limo. Of course he told us Hannah had freaked out and nearly started crying because she thought she had scratched the limo with her _cheap _bike. I saw Hannah nearly melt as Thierry said he fell in love with her right there.

Keller thought the story was more then adorable- which is extremely weird seeing how the only thing Keller ever found adorable was Iliana's younger brother. I knew deep inside Keller thought I was somewhat adorable although she would never admit it seeing how both her and I would die of embarrassment.

"They ended up finding me in the book store. I had fallen asleep while reading Dora the explorer" Keller finished the story with a wide smile as Hannah started laughing once again. I saw Thierry roll his eyes as Hannah kept repeating some of the things Keller said.

"This reminds me of the time Thierry got lost in a flee market" Hannah mused right before Keller asked her to tell the story. By this point Thierry was standing up, he looked embarrassed but mostly hungry.

"Galen, lets go buy the food" He stated before asking what both Keller and Hannah wanted. Surprisingly they both said the same thing, 'Exotic Island', which consisted of meat, rice and fries all shaped in an exotic way. I stood up before following Thierry.

"What are you having?" he asked me once we were reading to order the food. I felt completely stupid for not checking the menu before coming so I had no clue what to get. I heard Thierry chuckle before he gave me a smile. I'm guessing my face gave away my thoughts as he handed me a menu he had brought. I scanned through it really fast before deciding on some pasta.

Thierry ordered the food before ordering some drinks. Unlike the food, we had to be the ones to take the drinks to our table so we waited as they prepared some drinks with alcohol in them, we asked for water too. "You come here often?" I decided to ask.

"Not really, I like Hannah's cooking" ha, I wish I could say I like Keller's cooking.

"You guys live together?"

I saw Thierry's lips form a huge grin before he answered. "She moved in last month" I nodded before deciding I would think about asking Keller to move in with me later. "I'm going to propose"

That caught me off guard.

One, because why would he tell me something so personal? We barely knew each other and two, why was he so calm? I would be freaking out if I was the one thinking of proposing- and _heck_, I actually was. I've been thinking of popping the question for a while now. I think about it everyday actually. It _kills _my brain every day.

Keller is the type of person in which you could never be to sure. I have no idea how she would reacted if I suddenly kneeled down and asked her to marry me. I know she loves me just as much as I love her but even so, I don't know if she loves me enough to spend the rest of her life with me.

Maybe she does.

But what if it doesn't work? What if she says yes but we things don't work out? I don't want to ever get a divorce- especially if we decide to have a family, my kids would suffer and I would hate myself for it.

"I'm nervous and all but I think I'm actually going to do it" I nodded as Thierry spoke, I really don't think he wants my opinion right now so I decided not to say much- or anything for the matter. "I planned everything out and I feel like things will go just _right_" I smiled finally noticing how much he actually loved her. "My friends don't even know, I'm planning on telling them tonight so they can help out"

"When are you going to do it?" I found myself asking. His smiled widened as a waiter finally handed us our drinks.

"Tomorrow" Wow. I wasn't expecting that…I debated on what to say next but finally decided to simply nod with a smile on my face. "All thought I still don't have a ring" his face fell when he said that before he looked at me and smiled "So I was wondering…"

Oh no. I know that tone, Keller and Iliana always use it before they ask for something. Great, I barely knew Thierry and yet I can tell when he is about to ask for something- I feel like a creep.

"Can you and Keller come with us to the mall? You guys can distract her as I buy the ring" Unfortunately right after Thierry finished talking we reached the table. We handed the girls their drinks before they explained what they were talking about.

At one point I saw Thierry looking at me with pleading eyes. Since Keller and I didn't really have anything planned I decided to nod as a response. Thierry smiled before he brought up the topic. He asked Hannah if he could invite us but it turns out Keller and Hannah had already talked about it and Keller had agreed to go.

We talked as we waited for the food. Hannah was the one talking the most and surprisingly so was Keller. Thierry and I just randomly laughed at some of the things they said or even once or twice we added a comment.

When our food finally got there the talking pretty much died. Which left me alone in my thought and seeing how I was thinking of what Thierry told me, I found myself thinking about proposing or simply asking Keller to move in with me. Everything about my thoughts scared the living hell out of me but at the same thought it made me heart beat twice as fast. Simply imagining Keller and I sharing…a living room or whatever it made me feel so alive.

Actually, if it wasn't for this amazing food I was currently chewing on I would probably be blushing like hell. That would definitely be embarrassing.

Keller would probably laugh seeing how that's exactly what happened the last time I blushed in public.

_Rashel Jordan_

"This is insane" I mumbled quietly while Maggie kept pacing back and forth. She gave me a quick glare before sighing and pulling her hair.

"Someone up there hates me" she yelled before Jez started laughing. I gave her a look but then found myself laughing along with her. In a twisted way, this was all pretty funny. I mean, _Maggie-freaking-Neely _is married.

As in, she is no longer a single woman.

She is married to a man that is her husband.

A man she doesn't really know.

A sexy man she had sex with.

Sex that could bring a huge problem.

A baby.

Yup, I found this funny and so did Jez- and I think Morgead would be laughing along with us if it wasn't for the threat Miles had given him before they left for this trip. Yeah, he was going to kill him.

"How long are they going to take?" Maggie asked clearly referring to the guys. Quinn (the guy that still has to buy me breakfast) Ash (The hot blonde that liked to joke about everything) Delos (the man Maggie married) and Morgead, my buddy were currently in the room handling the situation like men. Which meant they were bickering and controlling every inch of their body.

Jez, Maggie and Myself were standing outside in the hall waiting for them to ask us to enter. Maggie was clearly freaking out because we left the guys in the room with two of them bleeding and the other two laughing drastically. Now the thing is, I don't know if Maggie is freaking out because something might happen to Morgead- the guy she considers to be a brother- or if something might happen to Delos, her husband.

"So how was the sex?" Jez asked casually before Maggie mumbled something about being inconsiderate. Jez and I had been mad when Ash explained everything he knew about the situation. However, now that Maggie told us her side of her story, we pretty much felt sorry for her. Maggie is not the type to drink like that- and go figure, the time she does the worst actually happens.

"I barely remember anything"

"How was the sex?" Jez repeated the question completely ignoring the annoyed expression on Maggie's face.

"I don't know"

"How was the sex?" she asked again and I knew right away Jez wasn't going to stop until she got the answer she wanted to hear.

"Fucking amazing" Maggie exclaimed with a hint of sarcasm- a _hint, _oh god I have a feeling she was actually serious. "It would have been better if he had a fucking condom"

Jez pouted before giving Maggie a small hug and assuring her that everything would be okay. I simply looked at her already seeing her whole life shatter. I know Maggie would never abort, just like I know her life will be completely ruined if she is in fact pregnant.

"What does he think about all this?" I asked rather curious. If Delos had any plans of helping out with the baby- if there was a baby- then things wouldn't be that bad, but then again, what guy these days would actually be any help with a baby.

"He…" Maggie hesitated and I was getting ready to hear the worst. "he wants us to stay together if I am pregnant."

"Say again?" Both Jez and I asked.

"We are staying together if I'm pregnant"

I blinked twice before my mouth fell wide open. "You found yourself a keeper" Jez mumbled as I thought the same thing. Delos was gorgeous, according to Maggie, sex with him is fucking amazing, he can keep up a fight with Morgead and he wants to stay with a girl he is married too that could be the mother of his first child because he had a drink too much.

Yeah, in my eyes, this guy was golden. He could make a perfect _Papi Lover!_

I wonder if Quinn is like that? I mean they are friends right? They are both as attractive, and Quinn likes to drink- what the fuck am I thinking? "Hey Rashel" My head shot up as I heard his voice. Quinn was standing right in front of me, he had a smile on his face- when did he get here? "Lets go get breakfast."

_'There aint no other like you, No other lover than you, So doesnt mean what you do, Papi Lover '_

-o-

_Fin!_

_Okay sorry if this slightly sucks. I was in a rush and all to finish it because I had to pack. I'm sorry for any mistakes and yeahh :D_

_Review?_

_Please?_

_-Maria_

_God Bless You!_

_Song: Papi Lover by Daddy Yankee and Nichole.. uhm something, I cant remember. _


	6. Chapter 6 Settled

_**Hello!**_

_Busy, bus, busy month I tell you. _

_Thank you for all the reviews you guys left me! I love you all, and I also love anyone thats reading this. _

_Enjoy!_

_**-o-**_

_**Chapter 6; Settled **_

_John Quinn_

Rashel and I found a small café near the hotel we were staying at. My objective had been to take her to a fancy restaurant but she had insisted on the small café (which was named Johnny's Sunny Café) after she saw they had a special offer for a dozen pancakes. It was both cute and amusing watching her flatter her eyelashes as she talked about her love for pancakes that even her own words were making me crave for them. The café was not as empty as I had thought it would be but we had luckily found a table at the far end of the shop.

"I like this place" Rashel said after we ordered the now much wanted pancakes and two large hot chocolates. I smiled at her before nodding my head in agreement, this place did bring a warm feeling. "So…"

I thought for a second for something to say. I definitely didn't want things to turn awkward. I wanted Rashel to enjoy our 'date'- okay, so it wasn't really a date. I _did _simply lose a poker game so I owned her breakfast but heck, this might as well be a date, what else could I call it? Plus, what is a date? As far as I'm concerned, a date is when two people decide to go out because they particularly liked each other. I like Rashel and I sure hope she likes me. So, I think that's settled… however, I still don't know what to talk about.

I thought about mentioning the recent situation our friends were in. Seeing how it's a topic that would keep us talking for a while because there is simply too much to say, I thought it would be the best thing to talk about. However, I didn't want this date to be all about Delos and Maggie. I mean, this whole thing in a way concerns us all but right now its their problem and I don't want to waste a date with Rashel discussing the stated situation.

_So should I ask her about the weather? _I mentally sighed when I noticed that was the only option I really had- or I could wait for her to start the conversation. However, seeing how she is looking around the café as she was completely interested in the layout and decorations scattered all over the place, I highly doubt she will be speaking any time soon.

She looked rather cute though, I couldn't help but observe. Her hair was falling nicely over her shoulders as she had her hands supporting her head making her elbows lean on the table. She had a small frown which made her lips look rather adorably hypnotic- or I think my eyes were making me see them like that. Even though Rashel wasn't particularly facing me, I could tell her eyes were bright green and filled with amusement- maybe she was completely interested in the decorations…

"I like how they decorated this place" I mentioned immediately catching her attention. _You have to admit that was smooth…_

She smiled before nodding. "Its unique. The colours they picked match the portraits and the paintings of the landscape" Rashel pointed towards the longest wall in the café where four rather big paintings hanged. They all combined as the hanged next to each other forming a beautiful landscape. The place was probably somewhere in Europe, my guess either Germany or Italy, maybe even France. "You know, I used to dream of having my own café" so that's why she insisted on having breakfast here. "If that was still my dream, my café would look a lot like this one"

"What's your dream now?" I asked as curiosity took over me.

Rashel looked as me for a while as if studying me before she offered me a soft smile and said; "That's for me to know and you to find out"

I smirked, glad that we were nowhere near awkwardness. "So your not from around here, right?" I asked changing the topic.

She shook her head. "I'm from LA but I live in Miami." I nodded as I remembered going to Miami three years ago with my ex girlfriend. "I think I mentioned it yesterday but yeah, I'm only here for a month, its practically our graduation trip" I nodded to show her I was listening.

"So by 'our', you mean Maggie, Morgead, that other girl and your self?"

"And Hannah and Thierry- which reminds me…" she trailed off before shrugging as she pulled out her phone. I assumed she send one of the two people she mentioned a text. "So, are you from around here?"

I smiled at how curious and excited she seemed "Nope. I'm on vacation with Delos and Ash" Rashel nodded right before a waitress came with our pancakes and hot chocolate. We both offered her a polite smile before she left and after she mentioned how cute we looked together.

Rashel blushed at that and I smirked thinking of something to say so she could blush a little more because it looked completely adorable- what the heck am I saying?

"Tell me something" Rashel spoke up before I could grab my hot chocolate. "Delos, what's he like?" I frowned for a second seeing how last time a girl asked me that, she had ended up asking Delos out five minutes later. However, I reminded myself that Rashel was only asking because Delos just married her friend.

I thought over what to say seeing how I didn't want to lie to Rashel or make Delos seem like an ass. I couldn't trash him and I couldn't speak very highly of him, so I was definitely stuck in a complicated situation at the moment. "He is… different" I stated which caused her to raise her eyebrow, clearly wanting me to clarify. "Delos is, well, he…uhm" yeah, Delos was going to kill me.

"Is he a player?" Rashel asked bluntly which startled me so I simply shook my head. Technically he wasn't- actually, he was, but that was only because it was a way to rebel against his parents. "Does he do drugs?" I shook my head at that too. Delos hated the whole idea of drugs, but he still smokes- which I think is even worse. "Is he a good friend?" I was temped to shake my head seeing how memories of what he did to me last summer passed by my mind, but regardless of those _special _occasions Delos decided to be an ass, he really is an _okay_ friend.

"He is, unless you want him to do something for you"

"Speaking from experience?" Rashel asked before taking a bite of her pancakes. The look on her face was mixed with ecstasy that I found myself forgetting what I was going to say. "This is really good" she mumbled as she took another bite.

I decided to verify if her statement was correct so I began to eat my pancakes as well. Three bites later, Rashel and I were rushing to empty our plates as our conversation was completely forgotten. We even order more when we were finished and heck, Rashel ordered some to take to the guys because she figured they would be hungry after hours and hours of stressing. I knew Ash would be starving because he probably didn't even eat the breakfast I ordered and I didn't even want to guess how hungry Delos was after all this shit that happened to him.

We ended up ordering a lot, after Rashel and I completely pigged out. It wasn't until we left the café that I noticed how I had bought breakfast for Rashel, myself _and _five other people. I mentally scoffed, I would definitely make Delos and Ash pay for their pancakes.

_Poppy North_

"What do you mean something bad happened?"I practically squeaked as I stared at the phone that was currently on speaker.

"_Thierry and I left early to tour around and well Jez called me around ten and she said something about Maggie not showing up and then Thierry got a call from Morgead later saying Maggie was in trouble and now Rashel send me a text saying something bad happened and apparently Thierry and I are going to freak"_

James, who was sitting next to me, raised an eyebrow in confusion before shaking his head and going back to playing on his Ipod. I smiled before thinking over what Hannah said and then thinking over what kind of trouble Maggie could possible be in. I know her, and I know for a fact she is not the type to get into trouble easily.

I also know Rashel, and when she says Thierry and Hannah will freak about something then it clearly means its really, really, _really_ bad. Thierry barely freaks out, specially in hard situations, he is the type to keep his cool along with Hannah. But if its something really, really_, really _bad then, yeah, Thierry will practically spaz- and I don't even want to know how Hannah would react.

So now that I thought it over, I'm scared. What the hell could have possibly happened? I called Maggie last night and she promised she would control her drinking so I highly doubt that whatever happened was because she was drunk or something like that.

However, her being drunk and doing something stupid was the only thing that came to mind. Unless of course she went all emotional and decided to cut herself or something- ha. What am I even thinking? "Did you text Rashel back? Did you ask her what happened?"

"_I did, and she responded twenty minutes later saying I should go back to the hotel and find out" _

"How is Thierry taking it?" I asked as curiosity took over.

"_He is not that worried. I haven't told him about the text yet, all he knows is that Maggie is in trouble thanks to Morgead who called him, but we know Thierry doesn't really take Morgead serious half the time."_

"Tell him right now! I want to hear his reaction!" Okay, can you blame me for having my childish moments? I know James cant because he thinks its adorable -even though he only admits that when he is drunk. Right now he playing with my hair as he goes over this news ap on his Ipod… man, I need to confiscate that thing.

"_I cant. He is with Galen somewhere in the mall and-"_

"Galen?" It was James who asked after I poked his cheek.

"_Oh! I forgot to tell you guys- wait, I'm on speaker? Hi James!, anyways, today we met this wonderful couple. Galen and Raksha, but she likes to be called Keller. We met them at the haunted house and well after that we went to eat with them and now we are at the mall. I'm with Keller who is currently in the washroom and we lost the boys somewhere…" _

"Wonderful story dork, buy me something!" James said jokingly as I playfully punched his arm. I could practically imagine Hannah rolling her eyes as she called James a wanna-be James Dean.

"_How about I buy you a better personality?" _Hannah hissed through the phone before we heard a '_who are you talking too' _froma distance. Hannah mumbled something I didn't really hear before she cleared her throat and clearly said_; "Oh, hey guys Keller is back, Ill call you later for updates!" _and before I could even say bye, she hanged up.

I pouted.

"Aw, don't worry, you'll always be dork's best friend" James said mockingly as he pinched my cheeks. I huffed before crossing my arms and leaning against the couch. "You look cute"

"That's not going to work this time, James" I murmured under my breath as I saw James move from the corner of my eye. Before I knew it, James had me pinned on the couch as he was practically sitting on top of me. "Rasmussen…" I warned as he touched my right cheek with his hand leaving a warm rush pass through my skin.

"You know what sucks?" He asked me as I leaned my head on his hand as I shook my head. "My sister is probably banging David right now while we are just sitting here" My mouth fell open as those words left his mouth. I gawked at him feeling my mind blank out.

I was barely half conscious as James leaned towards me before kissing my cheek softly. I could feel his hands on my waist and before I knew it, he was standing up taking me with him. James pulled me towards him wrapping his arms tightly around me. I didn't even move as he slowly started walking, _the both of us, _to our room.

It was when he started unbuttoning my jeans that I came back to my senses. "Hey!" I exclaimed before he pressed his lips against my half open mouth. I let him kiss me for a while because I do love his lips, before I pushed him away. He pouted as I shook my head disapprovingly. "Not before marriage" I reminded him after I kissed his cheek.

"It was worth a try" he mumbled before giving me a quick peck on the lips and then rushing to the living room. "Make me a sandwich woman!" he yelled causing me to roll my eyes.

"Make your own damn sandwich!"

_Maggie Neely_

"We are going to do what?" I asked with my mouth wide open as I gave Morgead a look that pretty much exclaimed: 'have you lost your mind!'

"You heard me" Morgead said with his arms crossed and his head held up high, which meant he was being serious. Great.

"Morgy, don't you think Maggie and Delos should do this alone?" Jez asked using Morgead's nick name because she was clearly annoyed with his behaviour. I saw how Ash closed his mouth pressing his lips tightly against each other, probably holding in laughter as Delos looked completely serious and well… awful.

He's been looking like this since he had the fight with Morgead. Apart from his face looking really messed up, his expression was simply dreadful. His eyes had this sadness as his lips didn't even dare form a simple smile. It was making me feel like shit, and that means a lot seeing how I never feel like shit, especially because someone looks like they are having a bad day. Delos looks like he is having a bad lifetime, so its practically ten times worse.

"No, Jezebel. I think we should all be present as they decide on everything" Jez simply rolled her eyes as before she huffed and crossed her arms just like Morgead. I heard a short laugh escape Ash's lips before I noticed it was probably because of how much alike Morgead and Jez looked right now.

"I think he has a point" Ash said after he coughed a while trying to cover his laugh.

I sighed as Morgead turned to look at me. I nodded my head before he turned to look at Delos who gave him a single nod. "Okay. So lets get this clear, you aren't annulling the wedding?"

"No. We are going to wait two weeks and then decide depending if Maggie is pregnant or not" Delos said bluntly with no emotion. It made me flinch.

"For these two weeks, what are you two going to do?" Morgead asked not even bothering to ask me if I agreed with what Delos said.

"Get to know each other" Delos stated with the same tone he used before. From the corner of my eye I saw Ash shake his head.

"If Maggie does end up pregnant?" Once again, Morgead asked not bothering to listen to my answer regarding the last question he asked, which was addressed to both Delos and I.

I crossed my arms irritated. I looked at Delos seeing how he would probably answer this question as well, however he seemed to be hesitating. I saw his eyes narrow towards me before he bit his bottom lip. That habit of his…

"We will gave the marriage a shot" I stated hoping that Morgead would finally turn to notice me. He did, and in fact he gave me a warm smile. I smiled in return before looking at Delos who seemed startled. That simply confused me and in a way deeply annoyed me because his eyes seemed to have finally shown something else instead of sadness.

Disbelief.

He was looking at me with disbelief- why! Did I seem like a heartless slut or a stupid bitch- okay, I'm letting my anger get the better of me. I let out a heavy sigh before focusing my eyes on the wall as I thought over what got Delos in these mood swings.

He made is seem like I was the one at fault. It really bothered me, how he looked at me, not to mention how he answered those questions Morgead asked the _both _of us. He sounded bitter and hurt. Sure, it made me feel sad hearing his voice all depressed but the way he sounded blunt as he spoke made it seem rude, which simply made all my pity for him go away.

Now that I think about it. The way he spoke, the way he is looking at me, the way his eyes are expressing such sad feelings made me feel… rejected. And for some reason that made my heart twist in uncomfortable pain.

"Glad this is settled" Morgead exclaimed getting up from his seat. "Lets get out of here" as he spoke he made sure to give me this look that made me feel guilty for no apparent reason. "I'll be the one calling Miles" he told me and that's when I understood why he was practically giving me death glares.

Miles was going to kill him. "Sure" I said trying to hide my smirk which Jez noticed, making her laugh.

"You guys don't have to leave" Ash said causing Delos to glare at him. "Why don't we all go eat something?" he suggested which made me smile. Such a nice guy… however, something smells fishy about this. "We can also talk over the bill, Maggie" We all looked at him confused before he pulled out a piece of paper. "We really had a lot to drink last night…" he laughed nervously as Delos reached to take the paper from Ash's hand.

Delos studied it for a second before passing the paper to me, I scanned it quickly as my mouth slowly fell open. "How?" I asked completely shocked. What the hell did I drink last night?

"Don't know. All I know is we got too pay" Ash said with fake enthusiasm while I passed Morgead the paper. He scanned it just as fast as I did before he busted out laughing. Jez laughed along after Morgead yelled out how much we owned the hotel.

"Never drinking again" I heard Delos murmur as he collapsed on the couch after just standing up five minutes ago. I could definitely agree.

_'Imma buy you a drink...'_

_-o-_

_Song: Buy you a drink (I think) by Tpain and other peeps I cant remember their names._

_So! Thats it! Kinda short? Maybe._

_Okay, so I was checking my stats and all and well you know that section where it tells you from what country people are from and all... like people who read your stories. I hope I'm making sense. But yes anyways, I was reading over the list and wow! Some people are reading this from France, Germany, Russia, the UK, Columbia, Australia. Damn. I figured a lot of people from The States and Canada would read this because, well, LJ Smith is from the States. I didn't know the books went world wide. (Or maybe they dont and you all just read the Night World Series on the Internet )_

_Anywho, in you beautiful reviews, could you please tell me where your reading this from?_

_I really want to know :)You can just simply say; "Greetings from: (your country)" and yeah!_

_Hahaha, Imma ask people to do this in all my stories. :D _

_I'm so happy!_

_Anyways! __ I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Review?_

_Please?_

_=D?_

_-Maria_

_**GOD BLESS YOU!**_


End file.
